Unworthy of Happiness
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: His Boss hadn't beaten him up, or ignored him, or sent him on some ridiculous, outrageous mission. His Boss had wished him, the lowly Varia Lightning Guardian, a happy birthday. (Birthday One-Shot)


**Title: **_"Unworthy of Happiness"_

**Summary: **_His Boss hadn't beaten him up, or ignored him, or sent him on some ridiculous, outrageous mission. His Boss had wished him, the lowly Varia Lightning Guardian, a happy birthday._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor any of its characters! I do, however, own this story._

* * *

Leviathan had been called down to his Boss's office. And he didn't care that it was his birthday, because nothing else mattered but pleasing his Boss. If the Boss wanted to beat him half an inch of his life, then so be it. If the Boss wanted to completely ignore him, then so be it. If the Boss wanted to send him out on some outrageous, ridiculous mission, then so be it. All Levi wanted was to make his Boss happy.

The Varia Lightning Guardian walked the halls of the Varia mansion with his head held high, feeling excited that his Boss had called him to his office. While some small part, hidden beneath a ton of appreciation, was nervous of being called in by the Vongola's Assassin Squad Leader, the other larger part was excited. Very excited.

If he didn't have a reputation to live up to, he would have been skipping merrily down to the Varia Boss's office with a smile and schoolgirl blush on his face. But, of course, he did have a reputation. His face was as flat and lifeless as a board, hiding away all of the joyful emotions running amok inside him.

The air surrounding Levi was static-y as he kept his feelings inside, causing everyone who walked by to either get shocked or have their hair stand up on end. His green lightning flames slowly appeared as he neared the door to his precious Boss's office, and with a quick breath for composure to rid himself of the green lightning, he opened the door.

The ever-menacing and angry aura that surrounded Xanxus was lessened today, though it went unnoticed by the loyal Lightning Guardian of the Varia. A small, secretive smile crept onto the tan man's face as he walked to stand a few feet in front of the desk his Boss was currently seated at. Levi felt his heart swell with admiration as he stood there, waiting as patiently as ever to hear what his Boss had in store for him.

Xanxus had his feet on his desk, ignoring the papers scattered on it, and his arms crossed with his back pressed against the back of the chair. His usual, casual sitting position. His eyes opened to reveal the dark red color of his irises, his nearly bored gaze landing on the loyal Lighting Squad Leader. The Varia Boss resisted the urge to throw something or harm the tan man in some sort of way, whether it be a kick to the face or a shot from his guns.

Instead, the Varia Leader uncrossed his arms, and sat up in his chair, surprising Levi. It wasn't like his precious Boss to sit up in the presence of anyone, much less him. Leviathan felt, with his heartbeat racing, thankful and unworthy to have been there at that moment.

"Oi," Xanxus stated coolly, the calm tone of voice having a bit of an irritated edge to it. The Varia Lightning Guardian stopped his unknowing crying (Of happiness) and looked at his Boss with utmost respect. He waited patiently, feeling unsettled (Just a bit...) with the slightly annoyed gaze set on him and him alone. And, just as he thought the Varia Leader was done talking, Xanxus said, "Happy birthday, Scum."

And at that moment, the tears of joy returned and flowed down Leviathan's face. His Boss had remembered his birthday. His Boss hadn't beaten him up, or ignored him, or sent him on some ridiculous, outrageous mission. His Boss had wished him, the lowly Varia Lightning Guardian, a happy birthday.

"_I'm unworthy!"_ was heard throughout the Varia mansion as a crying Levi ran throughout the halls, out the grand entrance, and into the wilderness surrounding the large building. Birds flew out of the trees, startled by the loud cries of happiness coming from the birthday-Varia Guardian. He was unworthy to have been wished a happy birthday by his precious Boss.

* * *

**AN:** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVIATHAN!__I've wanted to post this for two days now. XD I can't hold onto a chapter for a long time (Once it's finished). Anyways, it is Levi's birthday today! :D I edited this multiple times and I still don't know if its good or not! Mind leaving a review to tell me your thoughts? XD Please give me feedback!__  
_


End file.
